


Цветные осколки

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Сборник драбблов по разным пейрингам





	1. Поворот (Микеле, Флоран, преслэш, PG-13)

Иногда Флорану кажется, будто его жизнь свернула куда-то не туда. Когда его в полвторого ночи будит звонок в дверь, он уже знает, кто стоит за ней. Микеле с виноватой улыбкой на лице и спортивной сумкой в руке переминается с ноги на ногу. И хоть с первого раза он кажется уверенным, но если присмотреться, можно заметить нервно дергающиеся пальцы и бегающий взгляд. Боится, что Флоран не впустит, пошлет к черту, накричит за нарушенный сон. И ведь Мот уже хочет сделать последнее, но тут Локонте выдает:  
— А меня из квартиры выгнали, — и шаркает ногой по полу, смотря прямо в глаза взглядом, в котором буквально читается "ты же меня впустишь?".  
Флоран окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом, а после снова натыкается на улыбку. И чувствует, что тает.  
"Ему невозможно отказать", — думает Флоран, пропуская Мике в квартиру.

Иногда Флорану кажется, что его жизнь свернула не туда. Но после он смотрит на донельзя довольного Микеле (который, кстати, сидит на его, Флорана, диване, в его свитере, держит в руках его кружку) и думает, что такой поворот ему даже нравится.


	2. Трудности перевода (Флоран/Микеле, R, легкая романтика)

Флоран никогда не думал, что итальянский настолько красивый язык. После общения с Микеле невольно начинаешь запоминать и даже повторять некоторые словечки.  
— Мы сегодня отлично отрепетировали, — говорит Флоран, на ходу натягивая пиджак, — Ох, черт, кажется, я забыл свой мобильник в гримерке. Подожди, я сейчас.  
— Bene, — говорит Микеле, и Флоран, идя за телефоном, пытается понять, что это слово значит.  
"Хорошо", - отвечает переводчик на его запрос. Это итальянский, родной язык Микеле, и Флоран почему-то думает, что ему придется часто такое слышать.

***

 

— Pezzo di merda! — шипит Микеланджело сквозь зубы, со злостью сминая листок бумаги. Он только что обозвал свой, как видимо, неудавшийся рисунок "куском дерьма" — услужливо подсказал переводчик. У Микеле этим вечером небольшой творческий кризис, поэтому Флоран узнал довольно много подобных выражений.

***

 

— Спасибо, mio caro, — говорит Микеле, когда Флоран приглашает его к себе, потому что Локонте негде жить.  
"Мой дорогой, — думает Флоран, — Он назвал меня мой дорогой"

***

 

— Scopami, — горячо шепчет Микеле, когда Флоран безостановочно скользит руками по его телу, попутно оставляя яркие засосы на шее, — Моту безумно интересно, что сказал Мик, но не идти же за телефоном.  
Флоран подхватывает Локонте под бедра, отчего тот охает, цепляясь за плечи француза.

Они падают на кровать, а Микеланджело и слова сказать не успевает — ни на итальянском, ни на французском — как Флоран накрывает его собой, прижимаясь так близко, что нельзя не почувствовать чужое возбуждение, и Микеле забывает все слова и тонет в прикосновениях.

Когда Мот в третий раз притягивает итальянца за бедра к себе, тот смеется и шепчет "Insaziabile", а конец слова тонет в протяжном стоне — Флоран снова входит в него, удерживая руки Микеле у него над головой.

После столь бурной и довольно продолжительной ночи Флоран не удивляется, когда узнает, что сначала Мике просил трахнуть его, а на третий раз он, смеясь, обозвал его ненасытным.

***

 

Они сидят на крыше дома Флорана, наслаждаясь видом — а он был хорош, десятый этаж, как-никак.  
Микеле думает ляпнуть что-нибудь на итальянском, чтобы посмеяться над тем, как Фло с крайне серьезным и сосредоточенным лицом полезет в переводчик, но француз его опережает.  
— Ti amo, — он говорит это тихо, буквально на грани слышимости, и Микеланджело кажется поначалу, что ему послышалось. Но взволнованный взгляд Флорана будто бы говорит, что "нет, Микеле, тебе не послышалось, я действительно признался тебе в любви на твоем родном языке".  
Флоран ждет. Молчит и ждет, хотя отчаянно хочет сбежать, потому что ему страшно потерять все то, что между ними, потерять Микеле.

Тот несколько секунд медлит, а после будто бы оживает ото сна — поднимает голову, а губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбке. Локонте вдыхает прохладный воздух, а после решительно подается вперед, обнимая Флорана, и шепчет на грани слуха:  
— Voglio stare con te per sempre.*  
Флоран не знает, что это значит, но почему-то надеется, что все так и будет.

 

* Я хочу быть с тобой навсегда.


	3. Платки (Антонио/Вольфганг, R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где Вольфганг носит на запястьях платки (такие же как у Микеле)

У Моцарта запястья — безумно эрогенная зона, поэтому он постоянно носит на них цветастые яркие платки. Из-за рукавов рубашки их обычно не было видно, но иногда — во время дирижирования, к примеру, — они задирались, и становились видны запястья, перемотанные мягкими лентами.  
Естественно, слухи в высшем обществе ходили разные. Говорили, что Вольфганг пытается скрыть увечья после какого-то страшного происшествия, что он пытался покончить с собой, некоторые думали, что Моцарт просто пытается подчеркнуть свою яркую личность.  
Об истинной причине не знал никто, кроме Наннерль. Да и она не была в курсе всей правды— Вольфганг сказал, что прикосновения к запястьям причиняют ему боль из-за повышенной чувствительности.  
На деле все было наоборот. Амадею не было ни больно, ни неприятно — одно лишь прикосновение к запястьям могло вызвать у него постыдное возбуждение.  
Моцарт постоянно крутился вокруг друзей и красивых юных девушек, и те, и другие хотели быть ближе к этому неуемному гению. А случайное касание до запястья могло спровоцировать его на неоднозначную реакцию.  
Ленты на руках были мягкие, яркие, не натирали кожу и, что главное, держались достаточно крепко на тонких юношеских запястьях маэстро.

Сегодня был очередной бал, на котором Моцарт успел выступить с новым произведением, блеснуть импровизацией, поссориться с Розенбергом, чуть не доведя бедолагу до белого каления. Но вот встретить Сальери никак не удавалось. Моцарт мог поклясться, что он видел в толпе фройляйн Антонио, но когда Вольфганг его окликнул, тот будто сквозь землю провалился — исчез незаметно, что его никто не видел. Император, наблюдавший с полуулыбкой за Моцартом, мечущимся по залу в поисках Сальери, подозвал гения к себе и, снисходительно улыбаясь, сказал, что капельмейстер вероятнее всего вышел в сад подышать свежим воздухом.  
Моцарт не понимал, почему император подсказал ему это (и как он вообще понял, кого именно маэстро ищет), но лишь вежливо поблагодарил его и откланялся.  
Вольфганга, честно сказать, как-то неуловимо тянуло к Антонио. Поначалу он думал, что это лишь тяга к человеку, который его понимает, к его музыке, но мысли как-то плавно перетекали от произведений итальянца к нему самому.  
Оставляя шум бала позади, Амадей выходит в большой и безумно красивый императорский сад, почти сразу же замечая темную фигуру в самом его конце.  
Сальери стоит рядом с кустами ярко-алых роз, то ли наблюдая за чем-то, то ли просто задумавшись.  
— Что вам напоминают эти розы? — вместо приветствия говорит Вольфганг. Сальери даже не вздрагивает — он видел юношу еще у самых ворот сада.  
— И вам добрый вечер, Моцарт, — сдержанно отвечает Сальери, нарочно игнорируя вопрос, но Амадей упрямо задает его вновь:  
— Что вам напоминают эти розы?  
— Кровь, — "как банально, герр Сальери" — эту фразу Антонио читает во взгляде юноши.  
— А мне любовь. Они такие же красивые и...  
— И дурманят запахом, а когда ты очаровываешься розой, она ранит тебя шипами, — с усмешкой заканчивает Сальери.  
Моцарт недовольно фыркает, протягивая левую руку в сторону роз, в то же время отвлекаясь на неожиданно громкое щебетание девиц, проходящих неподалеку.  
— У вас платок развязался, — говорит Сальери, протягивая руку к руке Моцарта и по чистой случайности касаясь запястья.  
Вольфганг вздрагивает и закусывает губу, на что Сальери меняется в лице.  
— Простите, я не хотел причинить вам боль, — и после стягивает платок с запястья, снова проводя по нему — уже более нежно, будто бы пытаясь загладить свою вину. Тогда Амадей уже не может сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. Сальери удивленно смотрит на Моцарта, который краснеет, коря себя за невнимательность — он не понимает, как платок смог развязаться, но это уже не важно — Сальери все видел.  
Тот, еще не поняв, почему именно Вольфганг так реагирует, на пробу проводит пальцами по запястью, чуть надавливая. У Моцарта подкашиваются ноги, когда Сальери касается чувствительного места губами, проводит по нему языком, а после прикусывает нежную кожу, заставляя Вольфганга застонать и опереться на итальянца, иначе упал бы прямо в злосчастные розы.  
Антонио, не выпуская запястья из цепкой хватки, оглядывается вокруг, а после тянет возбужденного донельзя Моцарта к себе домой, все равно не далеко.

Антонио впивается требовательным поцелуем в губы, сжимая хрупкие запястья в сильной хватке. Моцарт стонет в поцелуй и бесстыдно подается бедрами вперед, пытаясь прижаться к Сальери еще ближе. Вольфганг не помнит, как оказался обнаженным, как Антонио повалил его в свою кровать, помнит только горячие губы, смыкающиеся на головке члена, и руки, терзающие запястья.

Антонио пьет стоны с губ Вольфганга, втрахивая того в кровать, цепкими длинными пальцами цепляясь за бедра — наверняка останутся синяки. Сальери немного жаль, что на светлой коже неровными кляксами останутся фиолетовые пятна, но в то же время он упивается этим, сжимая пальцы сильнее, будто бы помечая свое. А Вольфганг и не против.  
Громкий крик Амадея разрезает тишину ночи. Маэстро видит чертовы звезды перед глазами и будто бы сквозь толщу воды до него доносится тихий стон Сальери.

Вольфганг просыпается и первое, что он чувствует, это сладкая истома во всем теле и боль где-то в области поясницы. Вспоминая события вчерашней ночи, он думает, а не сказал ли чего лишнего в запале?  
Когда Антонио появляется на пороге комнаты, Моцарт вздрагивает, но не поворачивается. Кровать прогибается под весом Сальери, а после Амадей чувствует прикосновение рук к плечам и поцелуй в шею.  
— Тони, — тихий выдох невольно срывается с губ маэстро.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит итальянец, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи юноши.  
Моцарт поворачивается и тут же оказывается прижат к кровати. Сальери медлит немного, а после, выдохнув, говорит:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
"Тоже".  
Значит, Вольфганг все же сболтнул лишнего, утонув в удовольствии. Впрочем, так даже лучше, он ведь не солгал. Юноша подается вперед, нежно целуя возлюбленного, а тот прижимает руки маэстро к кровати, снова сжимая запястья. Амадей подставляет шею под поцелуи, а взгляд невольно падает на прикроватный столик.  
Вольфганг улыбается.  
Там лежат два новых ярких платка.


	4. Menage a trois (Лоран/Флоран/Микеле, NC-17, полиамория)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ménage à trois (буквально — хозяйство на троих) — форма полиамории, при которой три человека живут вместе и имеют сексуальные отношения друг с другом.

Флоран не знал, почему согласился на все это. Микеле невозможно отказать ни в чем. Даже в самой безумной идее.  
"Фло, мне тут понравился мой новый Сальери, ты не будешь против, если он к нам присоединится?" — как-то раз спросил Микеле. Флоран даже сначала не понял, что имел в виду Локонте под "присоединится".

Фло не понимал, почему все так случилось, но в целом он был всем доволен. Они с Лораном были знакомы буквально неделю, даже толком не успели подружиться, но благодаря Микеле уже оказались в одной постели.  
Мот сам не знал, почему не ревнует. Наоборот, теперь, когда они втроем, он чувствует, будто все встало на свои места. И если поначалу где-то внутри грызет "Это неправильно", то после довольной и по-настоящему счастливой улыбки Микеле, то жуткое чувство пропадает.

Сейчас раннее утро, поэтому Флоран жмурится от солнца, проникающего сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы. Микеле лежит с краю, как и Мот, а Лоран между ними. Тот тоже просыпается, приоткрывая глаза, и улыбается еще сонно. Флоран возвращает ему улыбку — раньше он смотрел на него, как на соперника, но сейчас все по-другому.  
Фло прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Лоран елозит по кровати, пытаясь удобно устроиться. Самым удобным местом оказывается плечо Флорана, на что тот тихо фыркает, обнимая Ло.  
Поцелуй выходит тягучим, ленивым, полусонным. Они перекидываются парой негромких фраз, косясь на пока что спящего Микеле.

Локонте просыпается от нежных ненавязчивых ласк, довольно жмурится, как сытый кот, и открывает глаза. Он не двигается и ничего не говорит — молча отдает себя во власть сильных рук французов, наслаждаясь дразнящими возбуждающими прикосновениями. Его губами по очереди завладевает то один, то другой. Лоран скользит языком по внутренней стороне бедра Мике — тот довольно урчит — и прикусывает нежную кожу, пока Флоран повторяет все то же самое с плечами и шеей итальянца.

Микеланджело стонет, когда губы Лорана накрывают головку, а пальцы обхватывают у основания. И негромко вскрикивает, когда Фло проталкивает в него сразу два пальца, наклоняясь к его члену. Локонте буквально задыхается от столь развратной картины — Лоран и Флоран вылизывают его член, изредка коротко целуясь.  
Микеле думает, что не пожалел о своей идее о проживании втроем.  
Микеле, наверное, даже любит их обоих, но сейчас он точно не в силах рассуждать о каких-либо серьезных вещах.  
Когда тебя ласкают в два рта и растягивают в две руки, связных мыслей не остается.  
Ло и Фло о чем-то тихо переговорили, после чего Мот ложится рядом с Микеле, дернув его с места и заставив сесть себе на бедра. Лоран тут же с голодом накидывается на и так уже истерзанные шею и плечи, и Микеле в голос стонет, опускаясь на член Флорана.  
Несколько секунд он приходит в себя, пытаясь привыкнуть — хотя это особо и не требуется, он хорошо растянут еще с ночи.  
Итальянец несколько раз на пробу двигает бедрами, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом давится воздухом и собственным криком, когда в него входит Лоран.  
Микеле чувствует себя бабочкой, насаженной сразу на две иглы.  
Микеле думает, что двое сразу это уже слишком.  
Микеле кажется, что он не выдержит.

А потом оба его Сальери толкаются в него почти, блять, синхронно, и Микеле уже не в состоянии о чем-либо думать.  
Оба его любовника нежные, но в тоже время страстные и чертовски ненасытные, и этот контраст просто сводит с ума.  
Мике не помнит — не понимает — сколько времени прошло с начала их, так сказать, триумвирата.  
Он чувствует, что сейчас или кончит, или умрет. Или и то, и другое разом.

Оргазм выжимает из него все силы, Микеле видит блядские звезды перед глазами, а крик получается настолько громким и несдержанным, что один только бог знает, как он не сорвал голос.  
"Сальери" даже кончают в него одновременно.

Микеле не может двинуться с места, да ему это и не нужно. Через какое-то время "старший" Сальери отнесет его на руках в ванную, а "младший" приготовит восхитительный завтрак на троих.

Микеле не кажется, что он любит их обоих. Он уверен в этом.


	5. The animal inside of you (Лоран/Микеле, NC-17, любовь/ненависть)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Animal" - Chase Holfelder

Микеле дергается и сдавленно шипит от боли — Лоран с ним не церемонится. Никогда не церемонился.  
Локонте не знал, с какого вообще хера позволяет так с собой обращаться. Бан зажал его в их общей гримерке сразу же после выступления — Микеле даже камзол снять не успел, как француз грубо схватил его за волосы, заломил руку за спину и со всей дури впечатал Локонте в стену.  
Итальянец только начал возмущаться, как Лоран прижался к нему сзади, больно укусив в шею.  
— Блять, Лоран! Убери от меня руки.  
— О, ты действительно этого хочешь? У тебя стоит, — голос Бана буквально сочился ядом, — Так сильно меня ненавидишь, что хочешь отдаться мне как последняя шлюха, — шипит он, одной рукой расстегивая кюлоты Микеле.  
— Пошел на хер, — Локонте до боли кусает губы, лишь бы не застонать. Он ненавидит Лорана столь же сильно, как и хочет его.  
Французу наконец-то удается расстегнуть штаны Мике и дернуть их вниз вместе с нижним бельем. Микеле упирается лбом в холодную стену и пытается хоть как-то держаться за нее, потому что стоило Лорану обхватить его член рукой, как ноги стали ватными и вмиг подкосились. Француз ласкал его меньше минуты — хотя сложно назвать ласками царапающие грубые движения. Он резко разворачивает к себе Мике и целует его. Поцелуй выходит злым, болезненным, без тени нежности.  
Лоран надавливает на плечи Локонте, заставляя опуститься перед собой на колени, и хватает его за горло одной другой, другой дергая за волосы.  
Мике хрипит, кое-как пытаясь расстегнуть чертовы штаны, потому что руки дрожат от возбуждения, да и всего итальянца трясет.  
Лоран рычит сквозь зубы, сжимая волосы Микеле в кулаке, когда тот берет в рот, "случайно" проезжаясь по члену зубами.  
Он не выдерживает и пары минут — дергает Микеланджело за волосы, снова прижимая его к стене, и даже не удосуживается взять смазку — просто облизывает пальцы.  
Микеле не может сдержать крика, когда Лоран входит в него, толком не растянув, и сразу же начинает двигаться.  
Микеле хорошо, Микеле больно, Микеле чувствует себя наркоманом, только что получившим дозу. Лоран вбивается в него, а он только и может, что бессвязно стонать.  
Француз не дает ему кончить, когда Микеле чувствует, что уже на грани.  
— Попроси, — горячий шепот на ухо, за который хочется дать по лицу, — Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
— Иди на хер, — шипит в ответ Микеле, — Дай мне кончить, блять.  
— Вежливее, Микеле. Ну же, — Локонте не видит, но буквально кожей чувствует ядовитую самодовольную ухмылку Лорана.  
— Л-лоран... пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, — в конце голос предательски подводит, потому что терпеть эту пытку становится просто невозможно.  
— Другое дело, — говорит Лоран, делая несколько быстрых движений рукой.  
Микеле кричит, кончая, и чувствует, как Лоран делает еще несколько движений и кончает в него.  
Локонте сползает по стене на холодный пол, стоит французу перестать удерживать его.

Микеле будто бы сквозь пелену слышит:  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Хочет было кинуть что-нибудь, но руки не слушаются.  
Когда он приходит в себя, Лорана уже нет. Локонте с трудом встает с пола и пытается хоть немного привести себя в божеский вид.  
Стоя перед зеркалом и рассматривая, сколько ярких следов оставлено на шее, Микеле спрашивает себя, то, что Лоран уж слишком нежно — с любовью? — поцеловал его на прощание перед уходом это правда, или ему просто показалось?  
Да, конечно же показалось. И прошлые мимолетные — слишком нежные — поцелуи тоже показались. И тихий шепот, что не разобрать — признания в любви? — тоже просто воображение разыгралось.

Взгляд падает на наушники, которые Лоран оставил. Локонте ухмыляется и сует их в свой рюкзак, намереваясь посетить номер француза и вернуть забытую вещь.


	6. Переболеть (Вольфганг/Антонио, PG-13, Модерн АУ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Не успел Антонио зайти в кабинет, как туда сразу же влетел Розенберг.  
— А я говорил, что этот мальчишка все испортит, — с порога начал он.  
— Что господин Моцарт натворил в этот раз? — признаться честно, Сальери даже не был удивлен. Вольфганг работал в его театре всего лишь два месяца, но уже успел не один раз довести беднягу Розенберга, да и самого Антонио до белого каления.  
— Он заболел, еле стоит на ногах и грозится сорвать весь спектакль! — хоть Франц и был донельзя зол, в его голосе было еле заметное волнение, причем отнюдь не за спектакль — как бы Моцарт его не бесил, он все же привык к мальчишке и переживал за него, хоть и не показывал этого.  
— Успокойся, я со всем разберусь, — Антонио устало потер переносицу и отправился на поиски маэстро. Тот нашелся быстро — чуть не сбил Сальери с ног, налетев на него в коридоре.  
— Господи, Вольфганг, что с вами? — Сальери еле успел подхватить композитора, который чуть не упал - то ли от потери равновесия, то ли от болезни.  
— О, герр Сальери! Я тут слегка простудился, но вы не бойтесь, я смогу дирижировать, — Амадей буквально повис на Антонио, обхватив его за шею. Выглядел юноша и правда крайне неважно — глаза болезненно блестели, сам он был белее мела, жуткий кашель мешал нормально разговаривать, а руки дрожали.  
Сальери был уверен, что Моцарт в столь холодную дождливую весну вышел на улицу в одних только кедах да легкой парке — наверняка расстегнутой.  
— В таком состоянии вы вряд ли сможете что-либо делать...  
— Ну уж нет! Я не доверю свой спектакль кому-то другому, и вообще я здоров, просто немного кашляю, — Моцарт вырвался из цепкой хватки итальянца, скрылся в зале и был таков.  
Сальери тяжело вздыхает, не понимая, как вообще мог с головой упасть в это недоразумение.

Спектакль прошел на ура, однако Антонио видел, как тяжело Вольфгангу давался каждый взмах палочкой. После поклона Сальери отвлекся на пару минут на актеров, а Моцарта и след простыл.  
Но буквально через несколько минут его окликнул Розенберг, пытающийся удержать Моцарта на ногах.  
— Антонио, господи, помоги мне! Он сейчас упадет, нужно вызвать скорую, — все же, как бы Франц не строил из себя самого-строгого-человека-в-мире, он дорожил всеми в театре, и Моцартом в том числе.  
— Не надо скорую, — подал слабый голос юноша, протестующе поднимая руку, — Я полностью здоров.  
— Так, давай его к моей машине, я разберусь, — Антонио поспешил помочь Амадею дойти, но потом плюнул и поднял юношу на руки, пропустив мимо ушей беззлобный смешок Розенберга — "как своего жениха на руках носишь" — прекрасно знавшего о чувствах Сальери.

До дома Антонио они добрались на удивление быстро и без происшествий. Моцарт сразу же был уложен в кровать, напоен лекарствами и чаем с медом и лимоном.  
После получаса танцев с бубнами и таблетками, температура наконец-то пошла на спад, и на какое-то время утих кашель.  
— Спасибо вам, — Вольфганг говорил на грани слышимости, чтобы не напрягать горло.  
— Я не мог поступить иначе, — Сальери мягко улыбается, присаживаясь на край кровати, — Вам лучше?  
— Вашими стараниями, герр Сальери.  
— Просто Антонио и на "ты", идет?  
— Идет, — Амадей улыбается ярче солнца, а Сальери кажется, что он слепнет, но отвернуться и в мыслях нет.  
Он не знает, кто их них первый потянулся за поцелуем, да это и не важно.  
Поцелуй нежный, медленный, Амадей было пытается отстраниться, шепчет, что заразит, но Антонио откровенно плевать. Он мягко прижимает Вольфганга к себе, продолжая с упоением целовать.

— Заболеешь ведь, — говорит юноша, когда Сальери выключает свет и ложится рядом с ним, притягивая в объятия.  
— Плевать, переболею.  
— Пожалеешь потом, — Моцарт хитро улыбается, и непонятно, про болезнь он говорит или про что другое.  
— Не пожалею, — без колебаний отвечает Антонио.

Он совершенно не волнуется, что может проснуться заболевшим. Для Антонио главное, чтобы он проснулся рядом с Вольфгангом. А простуда? А что простуда, ее можно переболеть.  
А вот любовь нельзя.


End file.
